


Alone all Night

by KidDynamite090



Category: Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston & Lincoln Child
Genre: F/M, Fingering, First Time, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidDynamite090/pseuds/KidDynamite090
Summary: Pendergast needs to talk to Corrie at home. She happens to be home alone and a simple conversation leads to some steamy activities.
Relationships: Aloysius Pendergast/Corrie Swanson
Kudos: 5





	Alone all Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and ended up hitting a wall about where I wanted it to go. I might revisit the setting, but felt I had to finish this and wanted to share. This didn't go through the typical editing and re-reads my other works do. Consider it a scratch.

Corrie popped up the tab on her can of Coke and took a sip. Even with every window in the trailer open the temperature was too warm, but the cold drink helped. She had just showered and changed into a baggy t-shirt and PJ. She adjusted herself on the uncomfortable sofa and kicked up her feet on the coffee table. The thin layer of lacquer was wearing away in places that, suspiciously, matched where she put her feet. Her mother would throw a bitch fit if she saw, but she wouldn’t be home- not until dawn. At the earliest. 

The TV was on with it’s typical shitty reception but was coming in clear enough to enjoy the end of some show on VH1. Something about The Doors. 

She looked at the clock on the wall. It was about to be 11 o’ clock at night. She took another sip before setting the can down on the table, sans coaster. While trying to get comfortable Corrie thought about what she’d be doing tomorrow. Assisting that FBI agent no doubt, but assuming she wasn’t gone all day she ran through a mental list of to-dos: make sure the money she was making was well hidden, get laundry together, straighten up her bedroom, probably vacuum the rest of this dump…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the front door. Corrie rolled her eyes. The curtains were drawn over the open windows but she could see a figure obscured behind the cloth outside. Corrie didn’t budge, except to slide down lower in the vain hope that whoever was knocking would leave. And yet the knocking continued. 

Corrie scowled as she grabbed her soda can and got up off the sofa. She took a long swig as she made her way to the door, yanked it open and started to say, “Listen, pervert, I’ll start screaming and the police-”

“That will be unnecessary, Miss Swanson. Although I must confess I am slightly saddened you seem to repeatedly jump to the worst conclusions about my character.”

The rest of Corrie’s words died in her throat like a carbonated beverage losing its fizz. 

“Oh. Right. You’re not some pervert,” Corrie took a drink from the can in a feeble attempt to hide her blush. 

Special Agent Pendergast smiled softly, clearly not saddened. He was the only person there.  _ He looks like a damn ghost _ , Corrie thought. 

“So, uh, what brings you out here so late? And how do you know where I live?” she asked. 

“It wasn’t particularly difficult to discover your location. I must remember to have a word with Sheriff Hazen about how easily he gives away people’s addresses under very weak pretenses. But I’m afraid I’m not here for a social visit. Do you have a moment?”  
“Now? This couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” 

“I’m afraid there’s been a change in my plans and I wanted to  _ keep you in the loop _ , as they say. I realize this is a most inconvenient time, but may I come in?”

The trailer was small, messy, too hot and a _ goddamn trailer _ . 

“Um, sure, no problem. Come on in.”  
Pendergast smiled, “Thank you, Miss Swanson. I truly appreciate your dedication to the case at hand.”

“Yea, sure.”  
Corrie led Pendergast the few steps from door to couch. She sat down on one end while Pendergast stayed standing. He peered around the room, not judging, but taking it all in. The ugly wallpaper complimented by old carpeting that was due to be replaced years ago and needed a deep clean. The secondhand furniture and the occasional personal photo on the wall. Some empty cups and magazines spread out on the end table. 

“Are you waiting for an invitation to sit down?”

“Indeed, I am. It would be rude not to.”

Corrie made an exaggerated hand movement as the invitation. Pendergast sat on the opposite end of the sofa and crossed one leg over the other. 

“So what was so important that you’re here?” Corrie asked. 

What followed was Pendergast explaining that he was unexpectedly called back for an emergency in New York City, would be leaving tomorrow morning and wouldn’t be back for a few days. Still, he assured Corrie that he was coming back and their investigation was just on hold. 

“You can do that?”

“To some extent, yes. Especially under the circumstances of which I am here.”

Corrie shrugged and finished her Coke, crushing the empty can in her hand before tossing the empty onto the coffee table. Without anyone speaking the only sound came from a sound clip of Light My Fire on TV. 

“Am I correct in presuming your mother is out?”

“Yup, got the place to myself tonight.”

“I see. Would you like some company for a bit longer?”

Was he really asking to stay longer? Corrie figured it was one thing to have her as his guide and assistance, but he wanted to just hang out? Maybe he felt sorry for her. 

“Sure, sounds fun. What do you want to do?”  
Pendergast seemed to contemplate the question. “The host typically sets the agenda. So I’ll leave our activities up to you.”  
“The host? Does _this_ look like a place I’d bring people?” Corrie outstretched her arms to exaggerate her point. 

“Very well, point made.”

Corrie thought for a moment. 

“I have some booze if you want a drink with me.’

Pendergast cocked his eyebrow. 

“I cannot sanction underage drinking, Miss Swanson.”  
Corrie sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Well you wanted to know what I’d do if I had friends over. It’s that- drink. What else would we do this late at night without any supervision? There’s only two things: drinking or fucking.”

Corrie was slightly regretting being so candid. She really didn’t want to scare him off or get a lecture. When he began to speak she was worried.

“As I said, I cannot sanction underage drinking, but I do understand the allure of debauchery without being under a watchful eye.”

_ Debauchery without being under a watchful eye.  _

“Wait… are you saying you were drinking and fucking when you were my age??”

Pendergast was slightly taken aback by her question and quickly retorted, “I never admitted to any such thing. I was merely confiding that I understand-”

A wide, sly smile came across Corrie’s face and she began to laugh incredulously, “No, no you can’t back track! You totally did! Damn, Pendergast, for all your Southern charm you were as dirty as the rest of us.”

“I honestly have no idea-”

“What was your poison? Vodka? Beer? What got you going?”

Pendergast was becoming a tad bit more flustered. “Corrie, I-”

“Was she pretty? Was she also drunk as hell?”

“No, actually. We were both dead sober. And I wouldn’t classify the experience as fucking.”

Corrie stopped laughing. Pendergast was no longer flustered and had an odd glint in his eye. He wasn’t angry, just very matter-of-fact.

“Hm. Well, that’s all you had to say,” Corrie said quietly.

As Pendergast opened his mouth to speak Corrie beat him to the punch and asked, “What was it like?”

Ordinarily Corrie would never be so upfront about wanting to know what sex was like. She was above it all. Above one-horse towns, dead-end friendships, alcoholic mothers and being attractive to someone. But sitting there with someone who didn’t turn their nose up at her hair or the black clothes felt right. 

“Exhilarating, despite the amateurishness.”

Pendergast spoke softer than he usually did and Corrie noticed she had instinctively scooted closer to him to hear. They were so close Corrie could feel Pendergast’s leg against her own bare skin. She looked at where they connected, then to his eyes and then down to his hands. For the first she noticed just how beautiful his eyes were. They reminded her of a frozen lake. And how finely manicured his nails were and how his fingers were so long.  _ I wonder what those fingers can do. _

Corrie began to speak slowly, “So even when it’s with someone inexperienced, it’s still good?”

“It can be.”  
“Do you need to be in love?”

“No, it can all be for the sake of experimentation.”

Corrie looked deeply into Pendergast’s eyes, but the man was unreadable. She couldn’t precisely tell if he was just being truthful or if he was waiting to be led more. 

“How does experimenting go?”

“It can start with just a touch.”

Corrie put her hand on Pendegast’s leg. He didn’t move. 

“I’m not a suitable partner,” was the only thing he said, still not moving away or moving her hand. 

“Think of it as an _experiment_.”  
Before giving him a chance to respond Corrie gave him a peck on the lips. For the first time she noticed his subtle cologne. He smelled like a true gentleman. 

When Pendergast didn’t immediately respond Corrie asked, “Well? What now?”  
Pendergast took a slow breath and whispered in her ear, “Now we start to undress.”

Corrie felt a pleasurable chill go down her spine as he finished speaking and again when he began to kiss her neck. He made his way to her collarbone before pulling back. 

“So do I just…” Corrie apprehensively pulled up her shirt exposing her tits to Pendergast. 

“That’s a good start,” he said as he took one tit in his hand.

Gently, he massaged her flesh and rubbed her nipple much to Corrie’s satisfaction. When he was done with one he moved on to the other. The stimulation and the fact she was exposing herself was turning her on and she could feel that special feeling between her legs. 

When Pendergast stopped playing with her tits he took off his jacket and undid his belt. 

“Let me,” Corrie said as she went to unbutton his shirt.

From top to bottom the buttons were undone and Pendergast removed the shirt all together. Corrie ran her hands down his chest to feel how lean he was. Only under closer examination did she notice some very faint, long healed scars. 

When she was finished, she crawled onto his lap and began to kiss him. While they kissed Pendergast helped take Corrie’s shirt off for good. Her chest now fully unobstructed, he kissed and fondled her tits while Corrie moaned in appreciation. While she got wetter she could feel Pendergast’s hardened cock pressing into her from underneath his pants. 

“Let me see it,” Corrie said as she conspicuously rubbed his cock with part of her leg. 

“As you wish,” he said as Corrie moved off of his lap.

With his belt already done it only took a moment for Pendergast to unbutton his pants and pull out his erection. It was bigger than Corrie expected and the tip was already wet with precum. Pendergast stroked his cock as an invitation for Corrie to join him. 

“Just like this…” Corrie took hold and began to slowly stroke.

“Very good,” Pendergast said, “Although may I suggest we continue someplace more comfortable?”

_ This couch might be the most comfortable surface in this shithole _ . “Right, follow me.”

Corrie led Pendergast a few feet and into her bedroom. The room was small, just able to fit her bed, a dresser and small desk with a chair from the kitchen. Makeup and magazines were scattered over her desk, some clothes were on the floor while her walls were home to various Nine Inch Nails, TOOL and Rammstein posters taped to the walls. While not necessarily tasteful, they looked better than the few parts of the wall that were sloppily spackled and didn’t match the paint. 

Corrie closed the door behind them and said, “Maid didn’t show up today.”

Pendergast came up to Corrie and cupped her cheek, “Entropy suits you.”  
“Let’s get back to it. And I think I want to do this instead.”  
Corrie got on her knees and began to suck Pendergast’s cock instead of giving him the expected handjob. At first she didn’t take too much, but as she got used to the flesh in her mouth she began to go deeper. Pendergast moaned as he watched Corrie take him in.

“How am I doing?” Corrie eventually asked. 

“Marvellous. Try using your tongue, especially around the tip,” he said breathlessly.

Corrie did as suggested. She swirled her tongue around the tip and made a point to suck on the head. She continued to suck until her knees began to hurt from kneeling on the hard floor. When she stood up Pendergast began to completely undress until he was standing there completely naked. Corrie blushed, this was the first time she had ever seen a naked man in the flesh. But she wasn’t dressed for long as Pendergast slid down her shorts and then panties so Corrie could remove them, putting them in the same state of nudity. Standing together, Pendergast pulled Corrie close and began to kiss her again. 

Corrie ran her fingers through his hair and held his waist as they kissed.

“What do you want now?” Pendergast asked.

“How about returning the favor for oral?”

“Of course, sit at the edge of the bed.”

Corrie did as she was told while Pendergast got down on his knees in front of her. He instructed her to open her legs and keep her feet on the bed. Corrie never expected to be so exposed, but it was exciting her. Her pussy throbbed and her heart raced when Pendergast got close. First, all he did was rub her clit with his finger. She was already wet so his finger glided easily in small circles.

“My, my your clit is very hard,” Pendergast said, “Your body knows what it wants.”  
“It wants you to keep rubbing me,” Corrie said.

Pendergast continued to rub her clit and further explore between her lips.

“Do you want more?” he asked as he rubbed her clit faster.

“Y-yes!” Corrie panted. 

Pendergast slid his forefinger down from her clit and pushed it slowly inside of her. 

“Very tight,” Pendergast said as he slid his finger in and out.

Corrie moaned, “More.”

Pendergast added another finger and continued to finger fuck her. Corrie was about to say something when she felt Pendergast’s tongue lick her clit.   
“Ahh, yes!” she screamed as he worked his tongue and fingers.

“I take it you like this?” he asked between licks and gentle sucks.

“Oh, God, yes!” Corrie exclaimed, “A-and you’re going to make me…”  
“Cum?”  
Pendergast slowly stopped what he was doing and looked up at Corrie who was red in the face and breathing heavy. 

“Why… why did you stop?” she asked.

“If you want me to make you cum I can certainly do that,” he said, “But I assumed you’d want the entire experience before climaxing.”

“That sounds pretty good,” Corrie said as she scooted back on the bed, “In that case why are you still down there?”

Pendegast smiled slyly and joined her on the bed. He came close and asked, “How do you want to be fucked.”  
His use of the word gave Corrie goosebumps. She thought for a moment and decided, “I want to be on top.”  
“How bold of you,” Pendergast said while opening his legs. 

With any self-consciousness long gone, Corrie crept over and positioned herself in Pendergast’s lap. Slowly, carefully she lowered herself onto his cock with some guidance on his part. She felt how his cock split her wet lips and pushed inside her and said moaned, “This is amazing.”

Pendergast simply took a deep breath in agreement. Once he was fully inside of her, Corrie wrapped her arms around him and began to ride him. She bounced on his dick as fast as she could and when she felt herself slow down Pendergast helped by holding both her hips. The room was filled with the sounds of moaning, panting and skin slapping against skin. 

“Corrie,” Pendergast said, “I want you to turn around.”

“Why?” Corrie asked while she continued to ride him.

“Trust me.” He kissed her neck to finish his statement.

“Fine.”

Corrie pulled off Pendergast’s cock and turned so she was facing away from Pendergast. Sliding back on his cock, she got right back to pace, bouncing once more. 

“Here,” Pendergast said as he pulled Corrie back and rubbed began to click her clit.

Corrie immediately was happy she trusted him. Feeling how deep and hard he was inside and now her clit getting stimulated was just so much. Similar to before, Corrie could feel herself edging closer to her edge and this time she was going to get there. 

With as much power as she could she slammed up and down making sure to take every inch. Pendergast noticed and rubbed her clit faster as her moaning got louder and louder. With one hand between her legs and one on her tit, Pendergast kissed and nipped at her neck.

It was all too much. 

“Fuck!” Corrie yelled as she felt her muscles contract.

All that build up finally exploded throughout her body. Her limbs felt like jelly but she continued to ride Pendergast with a lot of help from him.

“How did that feel?” he asked, moving his hands to her hips.

“Fucking amazing,” Corrie breathed out. 

“Do you want me to finish?” 

“Yes, I want to feel it.”  
“Hold on.”

Pendergast gently pushed Corrie forward so she could brace herself by holding Pendergast’s legs. Giving it all he could, Pendergast thrusted fast and deep into Corrie. He was louder than before and working his way to his own orgasm.

“Are you close?” Corrie asked with fatigue in her voice.   
“Feel for yourself.”  
Pendergast continued to push his cock until he felt his own orgasm surge within himself. When he felt his load start to shoot he stopped moving and let his warm fluid fill Corrie. 

“Did you enjoy the feeling that?” Pendergast asked as a whisper. 

Corrie didn’t answer, instead pulling herself off of Pendergast only to turn around in his lap. She kissed him as she felt his cum drip from inside of her and Pendergast could feel it on his leg. They embraced and kissed until Pendergast pulled back.

“I really hate to stop this,” he had his hair in Corrie’s hair, “But I think we both know I’ll need to leave.”

“No you don’t,” Corrie said, “She won’t be home until morning.”  
“We shouldn’t take that risk.”

“Even if she came home now she’d go straight to bed and be up at noon.”

Pendergast contemplated what Corrie was saying.

“Please, stay. I’ve never had someone spend the night like this. It’s another experiment.”

Pendergast couldn’t help but chuckle at her reference. He knew the best thing to do was to leave, but he knew he shouldn’t. 

“Ok,” he relented, “I’ll stay. But I need to collect my jacket and shirt from the living room.”

“Ok.”  
Corrie moved away from Pendergast and laid down, resting her head on her pillow. She could still feel some warm fluid still settled inside of her. 

As Pendergast promised he returned with his clothing and got back into bed. With the summer heat and their body warmth it was too hot for blankets. The two laid side by side, staring at the ceiling. 

“Was your first time really like that?” Corrie asked. 

“Not exactly. I’d say it was much simpler.”

“That girl’s loss.”

Corrie snuggled up to Pendergast and rested her head on his chest, heat be damned. Without any more words the two slowly drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
